A Winchester Wedding
by hails12
Summary: The brothers are in a town hunting a spirit who is obsessed and wedding singerish and one of the brothers is caught in a bind to save one woman.
1. Chapter 1

in he beginning it was just a simple plan, dean never thought he would end up in bind like this one. as the rings were placed on the couples fingers sam couldnt help but feel irony towards this whole affair.

the impala rumbled as it grazed down the deserted back rode sam instructed dean to take on the way towards northern virginia. they were on there way to a new possible case in none other the suburb of the nations capital.a ton of new muders were popping up everywhere and the only suspect the police has is soon as the headlines went up sam and dean were down and half way there in no time, with the idea that a revenge-wanting spirit was after past lovers.  
"so what did you find about all the victims?" dean asked sam afetr two hours in silence.  
"nothing, actually for once there is no sign for a reason for any of these women to be murdered besides Chris Jones being all being their past boyfriend."  
"so nothing about past marriages or fiances or even vegas marriages?"  
"nope, none of the victims were ever married or engaged according to inside sources-whatever the hell that means," sam replied obviously frustrated with a research dead end.  
"damn it," dean always gets like this after driving for more than fifteen hours straight. The brothers had just finished a demon case ,on the opposite side of the coast, in california.

another what it felt like couple dozen hours later the boys were walking into their new home ,for the next couple of day, with their duffel bags and weapons to re-stock up.  
"so tell me again the only lead we can come up with is the same one the stupid newspapers and magazines can come up with?"dean said while reloading his favorite gun. " these writers arent as dumb as they used to be."  
"yeah, well thats a load of bull."dean said. He hated being one step behind and not ahead. It made him angish, nervous, and scared that he might not be able to save lives."who's the next victim?"  
"Um, the girlfriend chris jones had after maggie walice was....Hailey Chris for three months and then a sudden break-up-"  
"just like all the others, right?"dean interrupted.  
"yeah but the amount of time that the victims dated chris this guys just over-protective and possesive and these women just got fed up."Sam counter argured to deans though sam knew he wasnt picking a fight, deane was just queezy when it comes to not knowing.  
"yeah maybe,"dean said, looking and feeling too tired to fight back and give sam a piece of his mind.

"so whats our cover today?"Sam asked dean as he rumaged through his id box. "i dont know it would be kind of weird to show up at this girls house as an FBI agent asking about a guy who killed himself."  
"Reporters?asking about what she thinks of these accusations against her late boyfriend,"sam suggested.  
"yeah, maybe that one would work if we were dressed as reporters,"dean said motioning to their blue's brothers suits the brothers had on.  
"we look offical-"  
'yeah, yeah, yeah lets just get this over with,"dean interrupted, too tired to argue over what there cover was just to ask this girl a couple of questions.  
they got out of the car, slammed the doors of the impala, walked up the front walk of the house, and just as sam was about to push the doorbell, the door opened and out walked a suprisngly stunningly beautiful women with a pile of papers and books above her looked busy and irritated and didnt seem to notice the brothers until she turned around and slammed her pile of extraneous items in deans head. "whoa!"sam yelled as the papers flew into the air.  
"damn it!gosh i am so sorry i didnt see you there,"the girl said in reply to dean rubbing his head and sam scrambling to pick up the flying ran down the walkway to retreve the windblown papers as dean and the jumpy women picked up her books.  
"i'm so sorry i didnt see you guys there.i'm just in such a hurry and lately i've just been so jumpy and crazy."  
"it's alright i'm used to getting bumps on the are you off to with all this stuff anyway?"dean asked the girl.  
"i work at a fashion magazine in the city. i'm a writer and wel as you can see stay up late at night and never get enough sleep to realize two guys on front door step,"she replied orgainizing her papers and books.  
"i think i got all of got a little wet,"sam said as he walked up the path way with the papers he collected around the house.  
"thats of them i dont even know what they are,"the women said taking the papers from sam and adding them to her unorgainized pile."so what can i help you with?"  
"well, we are reporters from the local were sent to ask what you think about the accusations of your late boyfriend, Chris Jones,"Sam said as dean just stared at the women in front of him."If it isnt too much of a bother we were wondering if we could get an interview."  
"But, you have to go to work so maybe we should stop by later,"dean said not taking his gaze off the beautiful girl in front of looked between the boys as if she just saw a ghost.  
"no, i have time,i'm always late anyway whats one more day they can't fire me,"she said with no confidence in her opened the door for the brothers and led them through into her house.  
"I'm Hailey by the way,"Hailey said putting her things down on the table in the front hallway.  
"ahem, I'm Max greenwell and this is my partner Spencer McFinch,"Dean said speaking up for the first glared at him for the upteenth time about his crazy names and walked past him into the kitchen.  
"sorry again for bumping into dont have to be all macho i know it you want some ice for your bump?"she offered already taking ice out of her freezer.  
"nope im good,"dean said rubbing his bump, but she handed it to him anyway and placed it in his other hand.  
"your welcome."  
"thank you?"dean said starring at the dish rag with ice in it in his hand.  
"so what did you guys want to know about Chris?"Hailey said, turning serious and sitting down at her kitchen table.  
"Uhh, well what was your relationship like with him?"sam said stepping in to ake charge of the sat down next to her at the kitchen table and got out his notebook.  
"well, we didn't date for that long, only a couple of months.I mean i never really loved him, we met at a bar and just hit it off from was nice and always paid like a a huge fan of PDA and was never he was a little overprotective."Sam gave Dean his i-told you so look and went back to the girl sitting next to him.  
"How overprotecive?"Sam asked.  
"he said he loved me after two weeks, never let guys look at me, or really talk to always locked the doors and made sure i was perfectly safe. he was like a father or crazy brother. Never really let me do anything."  
"Did you ever notice anything unusual about him?"  
"Besides being strangely overprotective, nope,"Hailey replied."But he was kinda obsessed with being always talked about marriages and getting married and being was like his dream to get married or after the third month he got down on one knee, said he loved me more than anything-which was a load of BS because he'd had a ton of other girls before me-,and asked me to marry him."  
"And?"Dean said still holding up the dish rag to his now red bump on his head, at the kitchen island.  
"I said he was crazy and it was too freaked out and sho0uted No, in the middle of a nice restaurant. Stormed out and the first thing that went through my mind was it was over and you know what i felt after that?relief, i was relieved that i had just broken up with my boyfriend, that this crazy marriage-lover man was out of my the next thing i know a couple months later i read in the newspaper that he slit his throat after his then girlfriend wouldn't marry him."  
"what do you think of these accusations?"Sam asked after a moment of silence.  
"well it makes perfect sense sure. All of the dead women only had two things in common. They dated Chris Jones and two none of them were married-"  
"None of the vitims were married??"Dean interrupted."Why didn't we look into thaaaa..."dean drifted off as sam gave him a look.  
"Anyway,"Hailey said,"you can't make anything of it, there was a suicide note and everybody has gotten over it. It's just sleezy reporters want to make people feel like crap again."  
"Yeah, you got that right,"Dean muttered.  
"Hailey, um this might sound weird, but um have you seen anything strangely weird lately?like unordinary?"sam asked.  
"No, nothing too normal stuff."  
"Well, call us if you do see anything freaky,"sam said handing her his card with information.  
"Sure and you can stop by if you need any more information, but maybe you should step back and check if anyone is coming out of the door before you get to close,"Hailey said taking the opened the door for them and smiled as the brothers walked out the door.  
"Oh wait,"Dean said stepping back into the doorway."Almost forgot to give you 't want you to be dish ragless,"Dean said handing the wet rag back to Hailey.  
"You can keep it and wash off your car while your at it,"Hailey said glancing at the wet rag and then admiring the beautiully dirty chevy impala in front of her house."what is that at '67?"she asked stunning dean out of his wits.  
"Uh, yeah,"Dean said awkwardly and walked backwards smiling down the pathway. He turned around impressed and smiled to brothers waved at Hailey as the car rumbled away down the street.

"I told you,"Sam said, when they were back in the motel room."He was just a possessive guy."  
"Yeah, maybe. But I dont think so. He seems to wedding singerish to me."  
"Wedding Singerish?"Sam said.  
"Yeah, Adam Sandler wasn't possessive he just wanted to get married."  
"But Chris was possessive."  
"Yeah, well maybe he is trying to get back at all these girls because they wouldn't marry him."  
"But, we don't know if he asked all these women to marry him,"Sam said.  
"Well, go check wedding registration slips or ring reciepts. I'll go talk to the rest of the living women," Dean said.  
"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa. Why do you get to go talk to all the pretty girls?"Sam said.  
"Because i dont say girls, and women need a man," Dean said with a smirk on his face, already walking to the bathroom to change out of his suit.  
"Son of a bitch,"Sam muttered. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Has this man, been a frequent customer?"Sam asked the salesman at the jewelry shop, holding out a picture of Chris Jones.  
"Yes, for a long time he was our best in ever couple of months buying new wedding rings up until i think a year ago. What happened to him?Car accident maybe. No, no he killed himself i he was always so peppy and happy,"the salesman said more to himself then Sam.  
"So he came in here buying rings for engagements and weddings, a lot?"Sam asked.  
"Yes, sometimes he bought other jewely but that was always after he bought one and then before he bought another. Boy, now that i think of it that boy got around,"the salesman said awkwardly smiling to himself.  
"Thanks for your time,"Sam said, leaving before the awkward man could have another one of his weird fantasies in front of Sam.  
"hey, did you find anything?"Dean called as the impala drove up beside the sidewalk and slowed down.  
Sam walked around to the passenger side door and got in.  
"Actually, yeah. I think you might be right about the whole wedding singer thing. The salesman in the store said he their best customer always coming in, and buying wedding or engagement rings or jewelry that seemed like it was in between each wedding ring."  
"Well then why is he haunting these women now?Because they didn't marry him?"Dean said baffeled.  
"Maybe. Maybe he was showing them that they should have gotten married to him or they wouldn't be married at all,"Sam said.  
"Yeah or maybe this guy is just a freak,"Dean said as the metallicar rolled down the road.

"So, Hailey's something,"Sam said trying to make conversation as Dean flipped through the channels on the motel televison, later that day.  
"Huh,oh yeah sure,"Dean said even though he perfectly heard Sam and thought she was more than something."Not really my kind of girl to for you though,"Dean said as he smack sam in the shoulder walking to his bed.  
"Safe?You think i'm safe?I am not safe.i-"  
"am too tired to talk about your my brother and we have different taste in women. your's are more nice and cute.I like crazy of story. period. see ya in the morning,"Dean said avoiding the conversation all together. He slid into bed and Sam couldn't help but think that Dean was purposefully not wanting to talk about women because he liked Hailey and he didn't want to. After a couple minutes of pondering the past women he liked, Sam joined his brother and hit the sack.

After about five minutes of Dean trying to get Sam's attention, Sam's eyes were still glued to his computer screen.  
"what are you doing anyway?,"Dean said tearing his eyes from the motel rooms mirror and set down his comb.  
"Trying to find the suicide note'  
"What?"Dean said leaning down to see the screen.  
"I've been looking everywhere and usually they are up in there databases. But it seems like it was almost too revealing and they stored it away."  
"Well, i guess we're going to have to go get it,"dean said grabbing his jacket and car keys. He shut the motel door and the engine started before Sam could even ask him where he was going.

"So why did you say you needed the files for the Chris Jones case?"asked the hot and young secretary in the local police office, as she led Dean to the file closet."Oh, um my division for the state police wanted me to just check up on all the local suicide with the recent um accusations to Jones,"Dean said with very little confidence.  
the secretary shrugged and turned to open the file closet."Personally, I think its just absolutely awful they are putting the accusations on him. I mean, its almost like these journals almost want us to believe he came back from the dead. And its just making everybody he knew completely miserable. But, i just feel bad for the women who did date him that are married,"the secretary said flipping through the files in the cabinets.  
"wait, what?"Dean said snapping his head to look at her.  
"I'm not a total bimbo. I do read and I mean come on, it's obvious that the guy got around and i mean they state it right in the paper."Dean just that his mouth was hanging open with his head tilted to the side in confusion."They state some of the people that dated him and some are now married. We're kinda a gossiping town and everybody here loves a good wedding."  
"yeah, yeah..."Dean said shaking the weird moment off.  
A few moments of silence later she spoke up."Ah, here we are. Jones, Chris filed under suicide,"she said passing the folder to Dean and walking to the open door. "Thanks,"Dean said looking up, walking out of the closet, and scratching his head in confusion as he walked to his car.

"So it turns out not everyone in this town is a dumbass,"Dean said walking into the motel room, only to find Sam where he left him-sitting about his computer starring at the screen.  
"Huh?"sam said coming out of his gaze.  
"It's like these people are smarter than us or something. They have all done the research well at least socially and they all know everything. It's like they know something is going on but dont care enough to do something about it,"Dean said walking over to sam and giving him the file.  
"You got the suicide note?"Sam said looking at the folder and at Dean before he grabbed it.  
"What do you think?I'm course i got the note."Dean sat on the bed and took of his shoes, loosed his tie, and laid back on the rifled through the folder without any hesitation, as dean turned on the TV. 


	3. Chapter 3

After about an hour of Sam rifiling through the folder and trying to decrypt the bad copy of the suicide note, Dean was turned onto his side, asleep, in a deep dream about Dean's dream world, he and Hailey were in a sticky and messy session of love making when Dean was jolted awake because of Sam screaming in his ear."DEAN!"sam yelled.  
"What?I'm up. I'm up,"Dean said moving to roll over and rub his eyes. He stretched out and sat up. Sam was sitting in a chair opposite of him, laughing. "What"  
"Oh, nothing. Just....what were you dreaming about?"Sam said cracking up.  
Dean looked down at his crotch and rushed to the bathroom."Nothing, I was just dozing off,"Dean said in a hurry as he slammed the door rolled his eyes and got up."Whatever, I managed to get a basis of what the note said. It had a pretty thorough list of who a ghost would want to haunt, in it."Sam said as he got up and yelled towards the bathroom door.  
"And..."Dean said. He opened the bathroom door and walked out in new clothes. "And its definetly a vengeful , i called the family and it turns out he was cremeated."  
"So, where does that leave us. I mean its not like we can tell the remaining women to get married right now. They would think we were crazy."  
"yeah, I know. So i guess we'll just have to convince as many as we can and watch over the ones who arent , i noticed that the only women that died still lived here in town. So i guess thats are best lead."  
"What lead them out of town?"  
"Yep."Sam said shaking his head.  
"Great, i hate people,"Dean said walking to the door."I'm off to get a beer and pie."

"So, i just get the trip to vegas?Just like that?"asked the girl sitting in front of Sam and Dean with a plane ticket to vegas in their hands.  
"Yep!Already paid for and , have fun, and get married!And I mean it,"sam said putting on the fakest smile he could. The brothers decided it was their best bet to drive the women out of town-preferrably to a place where people get married a lot. But, they had to be sneaky because of the gossip spreading rate that went on here. They would have to take two days before they could give another ticket out, so people wouldn't get suspiscous.  
"Well, thanks!But remind me again, what did i do to win?"the girl said with a baffled look on her face.  
"Oh, it was a random draw from .we just want you to find happiness. And what place to have fun is better than Vegas?"Dean said putting on his best salesman smile he could , i hate people,Dean had to do a lot of hacking and research to find out which website each of the women had been on most to make it a official as possible.  
"I can't believe this,"she said making Dean and Sam worried and frown,"but, i guess i'm going to vegas!!"She jumped up and hugged the boys."Thank you so much, you do not know how much i needed to get away. I mean this town has just been crazy lately!Thank you so much!!"She said showing the brothers to the walked down the front steps and looked back and smiled at the ecstatic women in her doorway.  
"I thought we were gonners there for a minute,"sam said when they got in the car.  
"yeah, me too. I still can't believe you agreed to this scam, too."  
"Well, you gotta do something to save people."  
"Yeah, well i still dont understand whats gonna happen when the women are all gone. I mean the girls will come back and he'll still be here,"Dean said driving away.  
"I'm leaning towards him giving up and just ascending to wherever, when all the women are gone."  
"So, kinda like withdraw from killing will make him stop?"Dean said confused.  
"Yeah, i mean this isn't your typical case, but he's not your typical ghost either. I'm hoping he thinks that all these women have left town because their happy or something, leading him to give up,"Sam said, sounding as unconvinced of his plan as Dean was.

About a week and a half later and about 14 women later, the boys faces were hurting from smiling and they were tired of single women for a change.  
"The women in this town, are just 's like all of them just wanna go away,"Dean said as he and Sam walked into their motel room from giving away a trip to New York City. So far the boys have only had to scare away Chris Jones once and were convinced he would move onto the next victim after he realized that she was protected.  
"Yeah, i know its not the normal job,"Sam said grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting on his bed. Dean grabbed one too, turned on the TV, and sat on his bed."Ya know, this is kinda fun. I mean not fun that we have to scam these women, but fun that we are just chilling and hanging out in this town for know what i mean, for a change we're not running around anywhere, or being chased by something, or having to worry about angels and demons for once,"sam said looking over at his brother.  
"Yeah, i know what you mean. It's like we are having a vacation or something. Just being brothers,"said Dean looking at his brother and then back to the TV screen.  
"yeah, I--"Sam's phone interrupted him from completeing his thought."Hello?"he said after picking it up and glaring at the unknown number on his called ID.  
"Spencer McFinch?"the voice said sounding scared and worried.  
"uhh, yeah?"Sam said motioning for Dean to come over and he put his phone on speaker phone.  
"Hi, um this is Hailey Kemp, i um ran into you guys on my front porch."  
"Yea, of can i help you with?"Sam said looking at his brother who had a weird look in his eye from hearing Hailey's last name.  
"I was wondering if we could meet?I wanted to talk to you about something,"Hailey said nervously and unsure.  
"Well, yeah of course,where?"Sam asked.  
"Um, james bar in 15 minutes?"she asked "yeah, thats perfect,"Sam said looking at his brother and clicking off his phone.  
"What do you think she wants?"Dean said anguish to see the most intresting women he had ever met again.  
"I dont know, maybe she knows something,"Sam said just as unsure as she sounded. 


	4. Chapter 4

sam and Dean walked into the bar looked was sitting at a booth towards the back with three empty shot glasses on the table. Just as she was putting back another one, the boys sat down and smiled."ahhh, hey guys,"she said with an unconfident smile.  
"So whats up?"Sam asked as Dean sat and starred once again.  
"Well i've tried everything and he just keeps coming back.I mean i might be a bit rusty with making roock salt shells but i thought i did a good job-"  
"Wait, what are you talking about, we're reporters,"Sam interrupted her. They starred at each other for a males with a confused look on their faces and the female with a cut-the-crap look on her face.  
"Oh, come on guys, i know your not reporters. First of all i'm a writer and no reporter goes around with their Sunday suit on to houses. Second of all you guys didnt even have a notebook-way to be stealth by the way-or a tape recorder. And third, no reporter or magazine has ever come officially to someones home just to get a statement about an accusatory thing. And they definetly dont come to your house in pairs."  
The brothers just looked at her in awe.  
She rolled her eyes and said,"I know your hunters. I know the mom was possessed when i was young. My dad was forced to kill her and then proceeded to bury himself in would leave and i would have to fend for myself. When i was twelve, he left and never came back. I know all about it. My dad taught me and i continued after him. But after a few years of no contact i gave obviously didn't want me invovled in this i moved on to writing. I know you are the famous Winchester boys and i know your the ones everybody is father and your father were great friends supposedly."She rolled her eyes once more and continued."It's not like you guys are the most under the radar hunters know you."  
"So your dad is dead?"Dean said for the first time speaking since they walked into the bar.  
"No, i know he's out there somewhere. He was to resourceful to be dead. Somebody would bring him back from the dead. Everybody loved him."  
"So, why did you call us just to tell us you knew?"Dean said baffeled. He thought he knew all of his fathers great friends.  
"No, Chris has come to me. More than once. In my dreams, in my mind, i've seen him on the street and i have doe all the right things but he just keeps coming back. I know he's coming for me. And i thought i was safe for a little while. I thought i scared him off with my salt , then you guys showed up and it's even worse. I saw him in my mirror and he gave me this."She turned around, dropped he jacket to her elbows and moved her hair out of the way. On her shoulder there was a massive scratch in the shape of two rings intertwined."And then i called you guys.I know he's coming for me and i just...i just need your help. I can't leave town like the rest of these girls."  
"Why?"Sam asked concerned.  
"My father made a deal with a crossroads demon before he left for good. This town is demon safe because there was this old priest that saved it and so its like a demon trap underneath the whole town or something and my father made a deal that i was not allowed to leave the town until i was married in exchange that he had to leave me for a year. This was when i was eleven. He came back and a while later he left and disappeared again. If i leave here he and i will both die so, basically i am trapped here."  
"So, why didn't you just marry Chris. Then none of this never would have happened and you knew about it?"Sam asked.  
"Because, i didn't even barely like the guy. He was kind of crazy and i liked it here then.I didn't want to leave. i've lived here my whole life.I have a job here and a ,then i broke it off and i havent gotten a marriage offer since. And i can't just go off and get randomly married in vegas cause i can't leave. After he died and all the murders started happening i have regretted not marrying him ever since. If i would have just said yes, i would have been lifted from my curse, no one would be dead, and everything would be fine,"She said looking down at her hands.  
I never would have met you, thought Dean, if you didn't marry him."It's not your fault. You can never know when a spirit is going to be created after a death,"Dean said looking at looked up and smiled just a little just stared at the weird but sweet moment between had never seen his brother like this before, except when they had an old hunt envolving Dean's ex, but it wasn't as intense as this cleared his throat, making it even more awkward and said;"We're gonna help you.I mean we only have a couple more women left to get rid of and you were one of them."  
"well, then whats the plan?"Hailey asked with a sigh of relief.  
Sam and dean just looked at each other. They all knew what the plan was but none of them really knew what was really going to they knew was that a Winchester wedding was going down.

"Well she's right. A priest did dig up an old devil's trap underneath all the land in this was the first one to settle here and i guess he were confused and didn't really know what it was for and I don't think they even cared all that much,"Sam said. They had returned from the bar after a long awkward silence and told Hailey that they would contact her when they figured out a plan. Deep down all three of them knew what was going to happen though. Hailey was going to have to get married, and fast. Back in the motel rom, Sam went straight to his computer and started researching what Hailey had said about it being a safe town. Dean sat on his bed just looking out the window in a weird coma-like state."i still think we should call Bobby and find out who this friend is. I thought we knew all of dad's friends and there nothing in his journal about this town,"Sam said picking up his phone and dialing Bobby's number. "hey, Bobby, yeah we're have you ever heard of a town named Fairfield?"  
"In Virginia, yeah it's been all over the papers, why?"Bobby asked.  
"We're here checking it out and it is definetly some revengeful spirit business and apparently the daughter of one of dads old friends lives here and is cursed to stay here until she's married. But, she can't leave like the rest of the living women can-which we figured out was a way to make him give up-and we don't know what to do.I mean should one of us get married-"  
"Wait, just hold your horses. I'm coming down there and we're going to figure this whole thing out so don't run off and get married and get an innocent girl all wrapped up in this and making her a target for demons to stay put, you idgit,"Bobby said hanging up.  
"Bobby's coming down. He said just to stay put until he gets here. I don't think he knows who this guy is,"Sam said putting his phone down and looking at was still sitting on his bed, starring at the window. It didn't look like he even moved a muscle.  
"I'll do it,"he said not even turning to look at Sam.  
"Do what?"Sam said confused.  
"I'll marry her."  
"Wh-what??????"Sam said surprised out of his wits."Nnn-no no no you -uh-you you dont seem like the white pickett fence guy to me dean. I mean come on your the last one i would ever guess to get married or even stay in one why do you get to and what?"Sam said stopping to just look at Dean with his mouth open.  
"I want to,"Dean said getting up and walking into the bathroom, leaving Sam stunned and confused. He would never think that his brother would want to get married or even go to wedding. First of all he didn't even know the girl. Second, Bobby was coming and he would figure this whole thing out. And third, Sam had never seen his brother act like this. Not even when the case envolved his ex. What the hell?thought sam still standing with his mouth open starring at the bathroom door. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby was there within a couple of hours. He left a message for the boys and checked into a room next to them. At about mid-morning Bobby knocked on the door. Sam got up and answered it. Bobby walkied in immediately pacing in the room.  
"Hey...Bobby. What's up with you?"Dean asked looking over at him. Sam shut the door and sat down on a bed. Bobby looked at him nervously.  
"Nothing, nothings wrong. I just am-"  
"Freaking out. Yeah we all are. Except for Dean who in his mind thinks he's getting married soon,"Sam said interruping Bobby. After Dean's confession that he wanted to marry Hailey he escaped into the bathroom. When he came back out Sam was asleep. Thankfully, they hadn't had time for "the conversation," and they wouldn't have time now that Bobby was here.  
"What, wait just hold on a second. Nobodies getting married. Let's just go see the girl,"Bobby said walking out of the door. The brothers followed and they sat in silence during the car ride to Hailey's house. As the impala rolled up, hailey looked out her window. The engine cut off and she ran to her bathroom. She looked at herself, flipped her hair back, and smiled to herself. The doorbell rang and she ran toward the door. she stopped looked at her clothes and squealed a little. She pulled on a sweatshirt in her hall closet and opened the door.  
"hey guys whats goin on?You kinda caught me eating breakfast,"Hailey was standing in a huge sweatshirt and pajama pants. In her doorway stood Sam, Dean, and another man with his hat pulled down to his nose. "aahmm,"dean cleared his throat,"we wanted to talk about umm..."he trailed off.  
"Oh, um yeah yeah come in come in guys."They walked in and shut the door. "So, whats the plan? I saw him again last night, I didn't sleep at all, thats why i look so disgusting,"You look goegous to me, dean thought.  
"It's fine,"Sam said,"This is Bobby."Hailey looked up at the same time Bobby did too,"he's is like our dad-"  
"Dad,"hailey whispered barely legible.  
"What?"sam said confused.  
"Bobby singer?"Hailey just starred at Bobby who starred back.  
"Wait, whats going on here?"dean said.  
"Bobby Singer is my father."

"wh-whhhh-ummm-wh-WHAT?????"Dean yelled.  
"Oh my god oh my god!what??what do you mean Bobby singer is your father? Kemp is your last name,"Sam yelled starring at the daughter and father in a trance who were starring at each other.  
"I took my mothers name in order to stay away from any direct relation to my father who obviously did not want me involved in this world."  
"You knew about this???"Dean asked Bobby, who looked at him and then away as he saw the enraged expression on his face.  
"Yeah...I just i just didn't want. I dont know why i didn't tell you."  
"So, so that women in your dream world that Dean saved you from was her mother?And you had to shoot her and then you left her?"Sam said, crossing his arms, scratching his head, and pointing at each person he mentioned.  
"dream world?"Hailey asked out of her eliment.  
"Bobby?"Dean said.  
"what's the plan?"Sam asked.  
"I guess i'm getting married,"Hailey said.  
"to who?!"Bobby said speaking up acting looked at Dean and Dean looked down at his feet.  
"I, um I said i would, I will marry hailey,"Dean said continuing to look at hhis walked to sit down at her counter.  
"What!!You are the last person i would want marrying my daughter!"bobby yelled.  
"What?"Hailey said."I am a grown women i can take care of myself. I have my whole life."  
"I know, but you don't know Dean. I would be a lot happier if Sam did,"Bobby said.  
"What's that suppose to mean?"Dean said yelling back. Sam smiled thinking of the possibilities.  
"You're an immature meaningless idgit that has-"  
"Would you stop!?"Hailey said interrupting the useless argument."I, I umm I'll marry you dean."  
"what?no i wont have-"  
"well at least you'll be there to give her away,"Sam said mainly to himself and didn't realize they were listening until they all looked at him.  
"you idgit,"Bobby said walking out of the house.

Sam followed Bobby out of the house and Dean just stood there in Hailey's kitchen starring at the side of her head. She sat at her kitchen counter avoiding her eyes from her fiance'. "soo..."Hailey just looked from the open front door and back to his fiance.  
"yeah,uhh,"Dean said walking to sit accross from Hailey.  
"So, i guess we're getting married."  
"Yep,uhh to be honest I'm not too upset to be getting married,"Dean said giving Hailey is perfect cocky smile.  
Outside Bobby and Sam were arguing. "I'm not even upset about it that you didn't tell us, everybody has to start hunting sometime,"Sam said trying to calm bobby down.  
"You this I give a damn if your upset?"Bobby said.  
"well, uhh-"  
"The only reason I kept her here was to make sure she was far away from any of this including you two. And now Dean's getting married to her!"  
"We're trying to save her. You did this to save her and now she needs saving from herself and her doing."  
"Yeah, but why'd it have to be you two?"Bobby said looking away, walking down a step on the front porch, and placing his hands on his hips.  
"At least your here to give her your blessing,"Sam said trying to lighten the looked back and gave him a glare that could burn a hole in Sam's forehead.

"You'd better not hurt her,"Bobby said banging his hand down on the kitchen counter starring at the couple-to be.  
"What am i gonna do Bobby?It's me,"Dean said.  
"Yeah, and I can take care of myself,"Hailey said backing Dean up.  
"So i guess I'll go call the church and see what i can do. We wanna get you safe as soon as possible,"Sam said trying to lighten the mood.  
"Okay,"Hailey said smiling with little confidence. She got up and walked up the stairs.  
"Well, where are you going?"Bobby asked.  
"I have my wedding to get ready for,"Hailey said looking at Dean and walking up the rest of the remaining steps.

The boys drove back to the motel and Sam went straight to the phone. Dean and Bobby sat in an awkawrd silence while Sam was on the phone. It took about an hour but Sam managed to get a place in for the following night. "What kind of town is this where the most historical church is booked solid for two months?You would think people didn't like church weddings anymore,"Sam said walking to sit down next to Bobby and Dean near the TV.  
"Yeah, well it gives us enough time to get ready,"Dean said eyeing Bobby who just sat there looking at his hands.  
"Yeah, and you can't look like crap at her 's every girls dream to have a beautiful wedding,"Bobby said.  
"I would think it would be every girls dream to marry me,"Dean said returning to his old cocky looked at Dean giving him a chill out look.  
"You better not hurt her,"Bobby said once again.  
"It's only temporary,"Sam said.  
"No it's not. We don't know how long Dean is going to have to stay married for the deal to break and then if she stays here we still have other women to get rid of,"Bobby said returining to the reality of the situation.  
"Well, you could have told us soon and we would have come up with a different plan,"Sam said just looked at him.  
"I,i didn't mean to say that. I know its a touchy subject and all. I just am tired, that's all,"Sam said apologizing.  
"It's okay.....i guess we should go shopping,"Bobby said.  
"For what?"Dean said not wanting to go do the last thing on the planet at that point in time.  
"Suits,"Bobby said,"You're getting married after all,"taunting him for his decision.  
"But, i uhhh,"Dean said knowing that he had already lost that argument. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Why'd you leave?"Hailey said. The brothers were at the motel getting ready for the big night. It was about three in the afternoon and Bobby went over to Haileys to help her get were sitting at her kitchen table.  
"I, i ummm,It's kinda hard to say. I just I couldn't be the father i was to you that i was before i left. It wasn't that i didn't want you involved, because i knew i couldn't help that, it was that I didn't want you to be proud that i was your father. I've done bad things and-"  
"And so have I. I'm the one that okayed you to out mom,"Hailey said. She didn't want her father believeing he wasn't good for her."I'm not the same sweet innocent girl you left."  
"I know. I know and i don't expect you to be.I thought you would be crazy or crazy mad that i kept you here all these years."  
"It wasn't all bad. I had friends. It wasn't like i wanted to leave."  
"Had?"Bobby said confused.  
"Ever since all these murders have happened my friends have be anguish around me and I don't blame them. I've been a wreck. Totally ditched them and i was antisocial. Didn't wanna go out or party. I just wanted to research and I made them all do these crazy rituals to make sure they weren't connected to the , huh?"  
"Kid, all hunters are weird,"Bobby said laughing.  
"Yeah, I kinda figured,"Hailey laughed too,"I guess we should get ready."She got up and walked up to the stairs.  
"Are you nervous?"  
"To tell you the truth, No,"Hailey said and walked up the stairs.

"Are you nervous?"Sam asked Dean. They were both in their suits standing at the full length mirror in the motel room.  
"Nope, I said I wanted to marry her-I had a reason,"Dean said adjusting his bow tie "And that reason is..."Sam said still confused why Dean wanted to get married. All the years Sam had looked up to Dean he never saw him as a wedding guy.  
"I don't know. I just like her. She's not like anyone I've ever met."  
"But, shes Bobby's daughter. That kinda makes her your like sister or something."  
"Yeah, that parts a little weird. Cause now everytime i look at her i'm gonna see Bobby's head in my mind, telling me to be careful."Sam laughed and walked over to his laptop.  
"Sucks for you,"Sam turned his laptop off and walked to the door of the motel room. Sam opened it and waited for his brother to turn around before walking to the car."You ready?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be,"Dean said, grabbed his keys and followed Sam out of the motel room.

Hailey walked down the stairs of her house and Bobby suddenly regreted not being a father. There she stood looking so innocent and beautiful. All he wanted to do was lock her in the basement and protect her from the evil in the was wearing a short floowey white dress to the knee with pockets on the side. she wore heels and had a white clutch in her hand. Her hair was half up and half down. Some strands were curled up and it was tied back in a neat bun. Her face was beautiful and she looked gorgeous. Bobby held out his elbow and Hailey laughed.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready as i'll ever be,"Hailey said. They walked out and walked down the path. The church was only a few blocks from Haileys house, so they decided to walk. They walked down the street arm in arm in silence. Bobby was just content. Sure, he was nervous but atleast he was back with his arrived at the church and Hailey went off to the waited near the front door for the brothers.

Sam and Dean left the motel and drove up to the church. In the hot August heat, the churches doors were open and they could see Bobby standing in the doorway fidgiting. Dean parked the car and they walked up the steps to Bobby.  
"Where is she?"Dean asked nervous.  
"Just relax, anyway it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding,"Sam said soothing his glared and out walked the minister.  
"well there you boys are,"he said with a cheery smile."Wheres the lovely bride?"  
"In the bathroom,"Bobby said.  
"Well we better hurry up I have a huge wedding to get to after you. I hope you dont mind but they kinda already set up,"The minister opened the doors to the main hall. Millions of flowers decorated the benches, aisle, and piano. The walls had decorative flower hangings and streamers. The choir stood in the back with matching outfits. It was everything a girl ever wanted in a wedding. It was empty besides the choir. The minister's wife walked in with an identical smile to her husbands. The minister introduced her and he sent her off to go get Hailey."Well come on up can stand here,"the minister placed Dean in his spot and then Sam."And you"motioning to Bobby,"will walk her down the aisle and come to stand about right here,"he said motioning to a spot."And then the lovely couple will take hands and yadayadayad you'll be married. Then you can scoot yourselves out of the way and leave the check on my desk."Dean glared and Sam smiled minister went off to tell the other family waiting to hold on and Bobby walked back down the aisle to go get Hailey.  
"nevermind, you can do if you want to. She'll like you better,"Dean said pushing Sam into his spot.  
"What, no! You said you wanted to do this and your doing this,"Sam said moving back to his correct spot.  
"Yeah, but i wont be a good husband."  
"Having cold feet are we?Dean you'll be fine,"Sam said,"Do you like this girl?"  
"Yeah, "Dean said unconfidently.  
"Do you like this girl?!"Sam nearly yelled.  
Dean looked around and then said,"Yeah, she's the most beautiful thing i've ever laid my eyes on,"he said with confidence. Sam was taken aback and smiled at his brother.  
"That's more like it!"Sam said, punching Dean on the shoulder. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you ready, my dear?"the ministers wife said.  
Hailey took a deep breath and said yes.  
"Okay,"she said and smiled. She opened the door a crack and ran down the aisle to her husband. A few seconds later she was back and opened both doors. It was like a cinderella grand entrance. The church was decorated beautifully and she looked down the aisle. There she saw the most goregous man she had ever seen. He smiled nervously and Bobby took a step forward. They were attached at the felt nice to have her father there, walking her down the aisle. When the got to then end, Bobby hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and went to stand in his spot.

The doors opened and there stood the most stunning women Dean had ever seen. She looked dazzling next to Bobby and against all the decorations. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she walked down the aisle. It seemed like it took forever to Sam. But to Dean it went by all too fast. All he wanted to do was just stare at the gorgeous human being before him. When Bobby stood in his place they looked at each other awkwardly and took each others hands. They looked at the minister and signaled they were ready to start.  
The offical ceremony went by quickly and they recited every line perfectly. The whole time they could not take their eyes off each other. Soon enough they were at the "I Do's"."Dean Winchester, do you Take Hailey Kemp to be your lawfully wedded wife?"The minister took his eyes off of Hailey, looked at the people around him and then back at Sam who smiled. He turned back to Hailey.  
"I do,"Dean said with the most confidence he had used all smiled and looked at the minister.  
"Hailey Kemp, do you take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do,"Hailey said. Her eyes were glistening and as the rings were being placed Sam couldn't help but feel irony towards to whole thing. His brother had always hated weddings and here he was at his own, having the best day of his life.  
"It is my pleasure to annonce Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester,You may kiss the bride!"Hailey and Dean looked at each other and then at the minister. They had to play it off. And so they went for it. Dean leaned in and Hailey followed. They kissed and it was like magic. Dean took her jaw in his hand and pushed her into him. The choir set off in a beautiful harmony, making the magic end with Hailey laughing. They walked down the aisle and Sam and Bobby followed. The minister and his wife were at the end smiling, almost crying."Beautiful, just beautiful,"They said. They smiled and walked out hand in hand ,as the other family set up for their wedding.

"Did anybody think that the minister and his wife were a little too in-love,"Hailey asked. The four were sitting at a bar, with the newlyweds in the middle. After the wedding they decided as a reception to go out for drinks. Of couse, Hailey could out drink any of them and they were pretty much all stoned. But, they were enjoying themselves. After all it was a wedding.  
"Ahem, well i think i'm done for the day,"Bobby said and got up. They paid and walked out.  
"What do you think we should do now?"Sam just looked at him in awe. Nobody knew what to do."I mean, do you guys think you should stay together, ya know to make it offical so he's not skeptical,"Sam said with a smirk.  
"The spirit can't be that smart,"Bobby said scared for his daughter.  
"This isn't a normal options. Also, crossroad deals without death take a long time to sort out. The demon has to be summoned by someone and sortted out. Researched almost."  
"So, i guess i'm staying with you,"Hailey said looking at Dean.  
They all filed into the impala and drove off into the night.

"Gooood Night,"Sam said in order to bother both Dean and Bobby. Hailey walked into the motel room and Dean flicked off his brother. Bobby pushed Sam into his own motel room as soon as the door was cracked open."Ow,what was that for?"Sam their own room, Dean and Hailey just looked at each other awkwardly.  
"So..."Dean said.  
"what?"Hailey said smirking back at him."Ya know to be truthful i was kinda happy it was you,"Dean looked up at her as soon as she said that.  
"what's that suppose to mean?"Dean said smiling and stepping closer to his "wife".  
"oh i don't know, you tell me hubby."Dean stepped closer and grabbed her chin the cute taking control kinda way. They kissed with as much intensity and even more than in the church. He pulled back to look at her for a moment and then leaned in again. They moved toward the bed and sat down. Dean threw off his jacket. He had already taken off his tie and rolled up his sleeves in the bar. He started pulling down the straps on her dress and she started unbuttoning the rest of dean's buttons. The magic continued as Dean layed her down on the bed. They were together as one person. Dean pulled her into him and she rolled him over. She pulled down the rest of her dress and revealed a matching set of delicious underwear. His shirt was opened and his belt undone. He smiled and she layed down on his chest. "I think I've loved you ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you,"He whispered. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"I thought you were the prettiest damn thing i ever made my mark on,"Hailey said. He kissed her again and rolled her over once more. There in that light Dean knew he was in love. He knew he never wanted to leave this girl again. He never wanted to leave this very moment in time ever again. He pulled down his pants and they just looked at each other. He kissed her neck and arms and moved down the rest of her goregous body. He loved her with all his heart and never wanted to let her go again. He moved back up to look in her eyes.  
"Are you sure, are you sure that you want me?"Dean said. He was scared. Terrified of losing the greatest thing that ever happened to him. Scared of being taken advantage of. Afraid of loving her and hurting her.  
"i've never wanted anyone else,"She kissed him and they melted once again into each other.

"What do you think their doing anyway?"Bobby said. His ear was jammed up next to the wall that the two rooms shared.  
"Bobby, chill. Dean's a good guy and i think he loves her,"Sam was laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling.  
"What?!What did you just say you idgit?"Bobby said. He moved his head away from the wall and got up. He stood intimidatingly next to Sam.  
"I..jeez chill Bobby. I've just never seen Dean look at a girl like don't get me wrong he's not looking at her like she's a piece of meat either. I don't know the way he's looking at her, well i don't know how to explain it. But its definetly not something i've ever seen him do."  
"So you think they love each other?"Bobby said sitting down at Sam's feet on the couch.  
"Well, yeah. I mean did you see the way they looked at each other?"  
Bobby looked around and said"Yeah, i just. i think i didn't wanna believe it. That's my little girl."  
"Why'd you leave in the first place if you love her so much?"  
"I... I didn't want her caught up in any of this to begin with. I started it in my family and i wanted to stop it in my family too. But i guess you can't do both."  
"And here she is married to a hunter. ironic huh?"Sam said looking at his best friend/father like figure.  
"Yeah, weird,"Bobby said looking back at him and smiling.

It's not over more too come!


	8. Chapter 8

Dean opened his eyes, revealing the water stained ceiling of the motel room. Next to him, underneath his arm layed Hailey. She was in a deep peaceful sleep. Dean looked over at the beautiful being next to him. I love her, he thought. I love her, i love her, i love her. He smiled to himself and reached over to kiss her on the cheek. He made a trail of kisses all the way down to her bellybutton and looked up to see her smiling face.  
"Hey,"she whispered.  
"Hey."He moved to sit up next to her and put his arm around her sat in peace for another moment and then Hailey looked at him.  
"What..what now?"  
"I dont know. But i'm fine just sitting here with you forever,"Dean said and leaned down to kiss her on the door opened and in walked Sam with two coffees in his hand.  
"Whoa!"He covered his eyes as Dean scrambled to find his pants. Hailey dipped under the covers.  
"What you never think of knocking?"Dean yelled at his dumbass brother.  
"No, i expected you guys to at least wait until the secound night,"He snickered with his back towards grabbed the blanket from the bed and scooted off to the bathroom.  
"Hey guys whats going on?"Bobby walked in. Dean made a silent sigh of relief that Bobby didn't see that.  
"Nothing,"Dean gave Bobby a reasurring smile as he looked around the room and gave Sam the finger as Bobby walked towards the bathroom door.  
"Hailey in here?"he said pointing toward the closed door.  
"Yep, woke up a while ago. I think she's taking a shower,"Dean said loudly.  
"I'm not deaf, boy,"Bobby said glaring at him as the shower squeaked on in the bathroom."We've got work to do. We still have other women to drive out of town and for god sake put a shirt on before she gets out here,"Bobby said moving his head down at Deans bare chest and back up to give him another warning glare.  
"Uhh, yes sir."Bobby walked out of the motel room as Dean went to pick out a new shirt.  
Sam snickered,"Boy, you are in for it. Toast. Dead and Gone. No chance in hell Bobby would let you eff her. He was up all last night just thinking what you were doing. Luckily these walls are thick,"Sam said motioning toward the walls.  
"You don't think i know that?"Dean said giving Sam another glare and returning back to his suitcase. He didn't care, he had just had the best night of his life.  
"Whatever,"Sam said and walked out of the room to go join Bobby at his car.

"Well that ones wrapped up,"Hailey said to Sam and Dean as she and Bobby met them at the front of an ex's of Chris' house.  
"Ours too,"Sam said motioning towards the house they had just came from.  
"What now?"dean asked looking at Bobby.  
"I don't know, i guess a crossroads demon has to be summoned and then they have to do the research,"Bobby said.  
"Well lets get going, it might take us a while to find a crossroads,"Dean said walking to his side of the car.  
"It's not that simple, Dean. There are no crossroads in this town on purpose.... If they rose they would be forever trapped in this town and ultimately be sent back to hell, but die."  
"So whats the big deal?"  
"They can go anywhere in the town and basically reak chaos. They can do whatever the hell they want but they can't leave thus no crossroads at all."  
"Well, theres got to be at least one. Even one that might not seem like one but is,"Sam said.  
"Nope, none. Trust me i've checked. When i made the deal i had to go all the way to Kentucky. And we can't risk her leaving the town or being left alone in case Chris has decided that this might be a sham,"Dean looked down as Bobby finished. Bobby looked back at him,"This is a sham right. I mean you don't love her after just one night." Dean just looked down at his feet. "one innocent night where nothing happened, right?" He looked over to his daughter and back to Dean. His eyes had tears written all over them."Right?"He shouted, looked down, and then proceeded to walk at a stampeding pace to his car. He got in his beat up multicolored mustang and roared down the road, leaving the brothers and his daughter there in shame.  
"Now look what you did Dean,"Sam said resting his back on the impala.  
"What the hell's that suppose to mean?"Dean said looking up and backfiring at his little brother.  
"I'm just saying you both are killin' him. Being here, facing his daughter and past, having her getting married to the last thing he wanted. And to top it all off she is in love with the last thing he wanted. Now tell me that would not make you a little cranky. He's not just gonna accept this. He can't even accept that idgit isn't a word,"sam said looking at the both looked down.  
After a moment of silence Hailey spoke up,"Well now that we've established that the amazing plan we've come up with is a fail, what do we do know?"  
Another moment of silence went by before Sam looked up."I guess we should go find Bobby,"He said opening the door to the metallicar and sitting down on his side of the car. Dean looked up at Hailey and she looked back with the same amount of lostness in her eyes as he did.

"well, we sure as hell can't summon it ourselves....It will think it began as a sham and who knows what will happen next," Bobby said as the confusion looks popped up on all of them.  
"So we have to get someone else to summon it?"Hailey shook his head.  
"Well it can't be that hard. I mean people summon demons and make deals all the time,"Dean said trying to lighten the moment.  
"yeah but it doesn't always check up on old deals if its been summoned. It has to remember. Something has to almost set the spark."  
"Well how do we do that?"Sam said confused.  
"I don't know." 


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you really think this is gonna work?"Hailey asked Dean. They were sitting in the car waiting for Sam and Bobby to find another working car in the junk yard of an old used car dealership. They were trying to find a car that resembled one of Bobby's many messed up old cars. The plan was to get a random person and have them make a deal to get their car reevamped as an impala. Its supposed to get the demon to remeber the deal made with Bobby. "I dont know. The hard parts' finding someone willing to give their life to get a cool car,"Dean smiled over at his wife. Hailey looked back and smiled.  
"yeah i guess so,"she said looking back out the car window.  
"I think we found one!"sam exited the car and walked toward Sam."Bobby's trying to hot-wire it."They followed him through the junk yard. The came up to an old junked up car resembling one of Bobby's. "She's a beaut, isn't she?"Bobby asked. Only god would know what sparked Bobby's obsession with old messed up multi-colored cars.  
"Yeah,"Hailey said with a sarcastic turned back into the car and leaned down under the steering stood and watched Bobby work on the old car. To everyone else it seemed useless. But, everytime Bobby looked up and turned to them you could see the determination, in his eyes, to fix this car. After a while, the lights started to flicker on the headlights. They all jerked out of their coma-like states. The engine roared and their eyes sparkled. Bobby got up and looked at them with his grease-smeared face.  
"Told ya,"he simply said.

Max's hands trembled as he placed the box in the gravel and covered it up. he straighted himself up and looked at his watch. 11:07. It's time i guess, he thought as he kicked the rest of the gravel over the box. "Can i help you?"Max jumped as he heard the voice behind him. There stood a women with black hair in a black dress. It was as if she appeared out of nowhere he thought.  
"Are you the one i can make deals with?"  
"Depends who's asking,"she said smiling and starting to circle him.  
"Um,"he said scared out of his wits," Max singer, thats who?" he said revealing a nervous smile. She stopped circling and the smile disappeared from her face.  
"Singer,"she whispered. Max nodded. She smiled as if she had finally remebered something and looked at him.  
"Think about you really want before you actually make this deal because most of the time it's not worth it,"she said and disappeared before he could blink. He looked around and found no sight of her. Max retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialed.

Back in Virginia, Dean's phone rang. On the caller ID was the number for Max. Bobby found Max online. He lived nearby the crossroads Bobby had originally went too and just happened to have the same last name as him. It's time, Dean thought.  
"It's Max,"Dean said to Bobby, Hailey, and Sam who were starring at him with hopeful eyes. "Get ready," he commanded. Bobby sat in his chair and Sam sat in his and turned on the TV. Dean and Hailey sat next to each other on the couch and Dean kissed her. She smiled at him and played with his hair and started to outline his face with her fingers. It was easy for them to act out what really could be it was so real for Dean and Hailey. Whereas, Bobby could barely control himself from shooting Dean for touching his daughter. The set up was suppose to convince the crossroads demon they were really in love and married. It could go on forever since none of them had supernatural abilities to detect a demon was nearby. So, they were stuck in that position for a while. Dean and Hailey didn't mind and neither did Sam. He really didn't care, as long as his brother was happy. Lately Dean was different. Not the same old funny Dean, but depressed and scared more than himself. It was a real treat to see his brother happy. Hailey took his mind off all the bad going on in his head. She was good for him. Maybe always will be. Sam was wondering what it would be like to have Hailey go hunting with them. Just as he was thinking if he would sit in the front seat or the back the motel door was dented in and broken down.  
In walked the same familiar crossroads demon. Everyone stopped in their tracks. None of them expected a house call and didn't no how to deal with one either. She walked toward the couple sitting on the couch in shock. Dean had his hand gripped on her forearm, protecting her if anything. She placed her hands on their hands-strange, Sam thought, as he cringed with the thought of her touch- and looked as if she was breathing in information. Hailey looked at Dean with fear. Dean just glared at the demon. "You really are in love and are married? huh,"she said removing her hands from their heads. Hailey jerked away. "I guess your free," she said with a smile looking at Bobby's scared face. She turned and walked out of the motel room, leaving them frozen in their spots astonished at the weird house call. "I'm free?"Hailey whispered breaking the spell. Dean stood and walked over to the doorway. The door still laid on the floor as Dean looked out of the room. He looked back and had a confused look on his face.  
"I guess so,"he smiled. Hailey jumped up and hugged her husband. Bobby and Sam got up top and love filled up the room as the hugs roamed around the room.  
"Finally,"Hailey whispered in Bobby's ear as he hugged her.  
"Well, i guess this case is all wrapped up,"sam said smiling.  
"I guess so,"Dean said smiling.  
"well i don't really give a shit what we do now, but let's go!"Hailey said grabbing her jacket off of the bed.  
"Where?"Bobby asked.  
"I don't know and i don't really care. I just wanna get out of this town. Let's go hunting," she said, smiling and turning out of the room. They didn't even bother arguing because they knew she would be a great hunter and that her mind was already made. Dean and Sam grabbed their stuff from their room and Bobby walked to his room. He stopped at Hailey, who stood in front of the metallicar, and stood in front of his daughter,"Go with. I'll catch up with you from time to time."  
She paused and looked up at him,"Okay, Dad, i love you." she hugged him.  
"I love you too," he said and a tear dropped off his cheek. And another dropped as the impala roared off with Sam in the backseat. Bobby waved and thought it was just like her going off to college. His little baby girl was growing up, he thought. He smiled and turned into his room to grab his bag and keys. I'm going to get a beer," he said out-loud and climbed into his new multi-colored car he got from the junkyard.

it's not over yet! :) 


	10. Chapter 10

a winchester wedding chapter 10

hailey shut the door behind her and turned to lock it. dean, sam, and hailey had been on the road for about three months since she was set free from her home town. they'd solved over 30 cases in the three months since hailey joined the team, thanks to her great instincts and fast learning techinque, the boys have been able to help more people than ever. plus, dean has never been happier. also, sam seemed to have finally gotten over jessica and has started to date again. for example tonight sam was on a date with a bartender he met the night before. hailey and dean decided to head back to the room for some "alone" time.

as hailey clicked the chain from the locked into place, dean sat on the motel bed. hailey turned around with a look of lust on her face. "what?" dean said.

"oh, nothing. i just miss you thats all,"hailey said walking towards the bed and dean.

"oh, well we can fix that ,"he said as she straddeled him on the bed. the kiss was harsh and sensual. hailey leaned him back to lay on the bed and dean sat up on his elbows as she unbuttoned her shirt revealing the top of a sexy lingure piece. dean just looked with awe at his beautiful wife.

"what's all this for?"dean asked as she returned to her position on top of him.

"oh, nothing. just to celebrate sam's new bachelor attitude and the many alone nights to come," she said, followed by a long kiss. dean led her down on top of him and rolled over to get a better position.

"where have you been all my life?!" dean shouted and kissed her back

"oh, i don't know virginia??"hailey joked when they came up for breathing purposes.

"oh, i love you."

dean woke up the next morning alone in bed. his eyes were blurry with gook. he looked around with his blurry eyes and then got up and walked to the bathroom. hailey's probably getting breakfast or checking in on sam, he thought. he washed his face and eyes at the sink. then he brushed his teeth and turned on the shower. he got in and relaxed under the hot water. after he bathed, he got out and put on some underwear and a pair of pants. he opened the bathroom door and walked over to the other bed to get a shirt out of his suitcase. he dropped the towel in his hand and stopped in his tracks. hailey laid there on the floor, in between the two beds, covered in blood, breathing harshly.

dean raced over to her and put her in his lap."oh my god, oh my god oh my god. what happened??" he screamed panicing. she looked up at him from his lap.

"you, you were in the shower when i came in,"she muttered as best she could," some kind of demon was waiting for me. he did this," she moved her hands away from her chest and revealed two knives stabbed into her torso.

"hold on, i'm gonna get you help. your gonna be okay, hailey. your gonna be okay!" he screamed more to assure himself. hailey just smiled and reached one of her bloody hands to touch his face.

"i love you so much. but we're hunters. it's in our blood and i can't get in the way of you saving the world."

"no. no!! this wasn't suppose to happen," dean said burieng his face in her neck.

"we had a good run love. just smile at me one more time."

"no, no i wont let you die!!" he shouted.

"please, just kiss me one last time and place your hand on mine."

"no, no 'cause that means that it's over and i wont let that happen. i can't let anything happen to you, i promised bobby," he said with tears streaming down his face.

"dean winchester, you are impossible, always sticking to your promises," she let out a strained laugh," you have to let go. let go of the pain. let go of everything and you'll be alright."

"no, no i can't. i just can't-"

"just kiss me," hailey said interrupting. dean bent down to kiss her and the magic exploded in their mouths until hailey's breath started becoming more ragid. "i love you," she whispered and made her last breath.

"i love you! i love you! i loove you!" he repeated over and over again. he pulled her tight and cried into her dead body. the door opened and sam appeared with coffee in his hand. he dropped the container when he saw his dead sister-in-law in the arms of his brother. he raced to deans side and hugged him with all his might. dean cried into his shoulder with his wife still in his lap.

"what, what happened?" sam said the tears forming in his eyes.

"a demon got her," dean said still embraced in his brothers arms. they cried together for a while and then decided to do something with her body. they buried her in an empty field, with flowers and their own grave marker just like hunters do when they aren't salted and burned. dean stood at her grave for a long time while sam watched the sun set in the car. the words kept repeating over and over in his head.

we had a good run, love.

we had a good run, love

he decided that no one else would just have a good run. everybody in the world will be together forever if i can help it, he thought. dean was determind to stop this demon with his life.

we had a good run, love will be haunting him forever thanks to some stupid demon. i'm gonna save these people, dean thought

we had a good run, love.


End file.
